


Kinktober 2019: Day 3: Wax

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Emotions, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale loses a bet, the stakes were allowing his legs to be waxed.





	Kinktober 2019: Day 3: Wax

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Art added! Be warned ;)

Wax

“Crowley, you can’t possibly be serious.”

“‘Course I am! When have you ever known me to not … anyway. I won fair and square, you agreed!”

Aziraphale sighed, nervous. He had agreed, but he really didn’t consider the possibility that he’d lose the bet. But, luck of the devil and all that. “Alright, you wily creature. Explain the terms again. What will we need to hand?”

Crowley grinned, trying to hide his excitement. He really hadn’t thought he’d come out on top of this bet, but stranger things had happened. “You, me. A bottle or two of wine, I think you’ll need it. A waxing kit, and your legs.”

“Yes, it’s that last that worries me. Why, again?” 

“You’ve never been smooth, which I don’t really care, but I am just curious. I enjoy it once in a while, just for the feel of it. And you are such a sensualist, I want to see how you like it.” He had another reason of course, but the angel would figure that out soon enough. 

“Well, alright then, my dear. And you know what you’re doing, I assume. How long will it take, one morning before the shop opens?”

_Not nearly enough time if I have my way._ Crowley smirked, his imagination already at work. “Maybe on Friday evening, you rarely open on Saturdays anyway, and I did suggest you to have drinks.”

“That is a good point. Jolly good, next Friday then?”

“What’s wrong with tomorrow, Angel?” Crowley affected nonchalance. _No, I’m not waiting any longer than I have to._

“Oh, well, if you’ll be ready that soon, I suppose that is fine.” Aziraphale was obviously still nervous, but had no good reason to stall.

“Excellent. Well, I’ll head off, lots to do before tomorrow.” He leaned over and kissed Aziraphale, smiling. “See you tomorrow, say four o’clock? We’ll grab an early dinner, maybe a dessert for you, then be back at my flat by seven.”

“That sounds lovely, my darling Demon.”

~~~~~

Crowley had spent all day at a salon, learning perfect technique, as well as purchasing supplies. Now they were back at his apartment having already eaten.

“Just relax, sip your wine, Angel.” He mixed the wax until it was warm, smooth and spreadable. He looked over at his stunning angel, lounging on a chaise on top of a towel. He wasn’t wearing trousers or pants, however he was still in his shirt, which was long enough to cover his hips. Crowley had no idea if the angel had made an Effort and he wasn’t sure it mattered. He chuckled softly seeing that Aziraphale had altered his stark chaise into something stylish with plush cushioning.

“Right, so, what do I need to do?” Aziraphale sipped his wine, somewhat happily.

“Absolutely nothing. Now, you know I told you it’ll sting a bit, but it goes away really quickly. Ready?” Crowley sat down and lovingly ran his hand over the angel’s leg, letting all the little blonde hairs tickle his palm, smiling softly at the small indent left behind by a sock garter. He pulled out the first of what looked to be fifty tongue depressors and swirled it in his little pot. He bent the angel’s knee, placing his foot flat on the lounger. and started laying the first smear on Aziraphale’s lower leg.

“As I’ll ever be … Oh, oh that’s quite warm … what an odd sensation.” He looked down to see a lovely dark purple layer going over his hair. The angel was fascinated in watching his demon’s face as he concentrated on his task. He wasn’t big on blinking to begin with, but his eyes were beautiful in their stillness, eyebrows drawn in. After the first stripe was on, he tossed the stick into a small bin he’d brought over and looked up at Aziraphale with a smile. 

“Ok, this’ll sting for about 5 seconds, Angel.” He pulled the wax up in one smooth motion, quickly pressing his hand firmly over the bare strip of skin as he tossed the wax in the bin. He had heard a sharp gasp, and after pressing with his hand for a few seconds, looked up at Aziraphale’s face. He wasn’t pale, really, but his eyes were wide with surprise.

“Well … that was … er, just a moment dear.” He drained his wine glass and set it to the side. “I see what you mean about the sting, but you lessened it effectively, thank you. So, er, how many more of those do we need to do?”

Crowley was already swizzling, preparing for the next stripe. “Well, I think maybe five or six per calf, and then if you want, we can do your thighs after.” He painted on the next strip and the process began again.

After each strip was pulled off, Crowley carefully pressed on the newly exposed skin, gently rubbing up and down before starting the next. After the front of his first calf was done, and as Crowley was moving his chair, Aziraphale poured himself another glass of wine, drinking half in the first sip. He was feeling flushed, and his skin warm and it had nothing to do with the wine or the heat of the wax. “You alright there, Angel?”

“I am perfectly fine, Crowley, thank you.” He was a little gaspy for being perfectly fine, but Crowley let it pass without comment. Aziraphale closed his eyes as a small moan escaped as the first strip was pulled off, and he tried covering it by taking a sip of wine. Crowley’s eyebrows shot up, and he looked up at Aziraphale’s face, which was pinked, lips parted and eyebrows raised. 

Crowley continued, peeking up at him every few moments. He _had_ made an Effort for this, and the delicate female bits he had chosen were tingling and flexing as he unexpectedly had more senses involved than he was anticipating. He expected it would be feeling and seeing Aziraphale’s legs. But now it was that, plus seeing Aziraphale’s face, and hearing his gasps, whimpers, and moans. He finished the front of his calves and placed a kiss on his knee. “Turn over, Angel, so I can get the back.”

“Hmm? Oh, oh yes, of course.” He shifted and turned onto his stomach.

Crowley continued, his arousal growing listening to Aziraphale turn himself over to the sensations. _And this isn’t even the good bit yet!_ Once finished, he lightly tickled his fingers over the smooth skin. “All done, Angel.”

“Oh? Well, er, are you sure?” Aziraphale was very glad he was facing away from the demon, he could feel how hot his face was, and he wasn’t ready to admit it yet. “You had mentioned, about, well, continuing on, to the er, thighs? Well, may as well do, for a, uh, more complete job of it?”

Crowley hadn’t stopped feeling the angel’s calves while barely listening. “Hm? Really, Angel?”

“Yes, I do believe it would be better to do, if you don’t mind of course?”

“Happy to, Angel.” And with that, the process continued, the angel’s breath hitching, causing Crowley to squeeze his thighs together, making the heavy double-seam in the middle of his jeans rub a bit as he rolled his eyes back.

Crowley finished and rinsed the back of his leg off with some clean water and patting them dry. Aziraphale went to roll over without being asked until Crowley stopped him with a hand in the middle of his back. “No, wait.” He moved to the end of the lounge, placing his hands on the cushion, next to the angel’s ankles. 

Aziraphale started to shift anyway, trying to look over his shoulder at Crowley, until he was stopped again by Crowley’s warm hand coming down onto the small of his back firmly. “What are you doing back there, my Demon?”

“Just, please. Aziraphale. Stay, please.” He waited to see a small nod before taking his hand away and placing it on the cushion again. He looked up and down the smooth soft skin in front of him before he bent over, closing his eyes. His tongue came out, the tip touching just above the tendon before flattening, the full width of his tongue slowly dragging up over the curve of his calf. He let out a deep sound in the back of his throat as he tasted the smooth skin, ending with a kiss behind the angel’s knee. He could feel the muscle flexing as Aziraphale tried to stay still under his attention, but the angel wasn’t even trying to hide the sounds he was making anymore. 

Aziraphale gripped the lounge cushion, eyes shut tight. He’d had no idea what to expect, of course, but he hadn’t anticipated _any_ of these feelings. He hadn’t expected to actually enjoy the waxing at all, he’d thought he would tolerate it at best, but that sensation was indescribable. And now with Crowley licking, kissing, and nibbling his smooth legs, while letting out some choice sounds of his own, he was going into sensory overload. Had the hair on his legs really been dulling his experiences that much? He wasn’t able to think much further than that. An obscenely loud moan escaped as Crowley began lightly scratching down one leg from thigh to calf while still tasting the other. 

Crowley didn’t stop until each leg had been thoroughly appreciated. There were small bite marks here and there, and seeing them made his skin feel warm. He stood back up, trailing his fingers slowly until he finally lifted them from his skin. “Other side, Angel.”

“May I have a moment, please, my dear … This is quite a different experience than I was anticipating.” Aziraphale stayed still, breathing deeply to calm himself. His hands slowly opened and he looked over his shoulder. “Crowley, dear. I feel I should warn you. I’ve, well, I had made myself a male kit earlier, and … well, shall I just say, that it is in full working order. Thought you may want to know before I turned over.”

“Aziraphale, I’m shocked beyond words. That you, my partner of how many years, felt the need to warn me that you have cooked up some genitalia and hormones. I couldn’t tell from all the gasping and moaning.” Crowley would have given a swat on his bottom, but he could tell the angel was flustered by the turn of events. Instead, he squatted down to whisper in his ear. “I’ve made something as well, Angel. Only I went with a lovely set of female bits to play with.”

“Oh, Did you now … “ Aziraphale turned his head to gaze at Crowley. “Kiss me, Tempter.”

Crowley came closer, tickling Aziraphale’s lips with the tip of his tongue before bringing their lips together. The demon’s tongue gently traced the angel’s teeth before drawing away and murmuring against his lips. “Turn over for me, Angel.” Aziraphale hummed and nodded before starting to move. As he got on his back, he still tried to keep his shirttails over his hips, but his body worked against him. Crowley took the opportunity to shimmy out of his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his bikinis, showing off that he was already waxed from the neck down. 

Aziraphale resumed his reclining position and looked at Crowley, offering him a beatific smile. “Ready when you are, dear. But first, I must say, you look utterly stunning.”

Crowley preened and swirled the wax before starting to apply to Aziraphale’s thighs, repeating the process as before. He was being as careful as he could considering the distraction inches from his hands. The sneaky angel had also started scratching his fingers through Crowley’s hair as he worked. At the first pull of the wax, his hand fisted in the demon’s hair and his head fell back with a gasp. Crowley let out a low purr as he continued to wax his angel. 

“You know, I’d have suggested this sooner if I thought you’d enjoy it so much,” Crowley whispered. He finished and tried to stand to move to the other side but Aziraphale’s hand was still fisted in his hair. He found himself being pulled down for kisses as Aziraphale switched hands and pulled him across his body, forcing Crowley to straddle across the chaise to the other side. 

Once settled, Aziraphale handed the wax and bin over to Crowley. The demon finished the waxing and wiped him down with clean water. The angel let go of his hair as the demon began moving all the tools away. “Crowley, dear … do you think, before you put everything away, you’d be willing to wax a bit farther up?” He trailed his hand down Crowley’s chest, barely whispering his fingers over the silky fabric covering his demon’s bits before getting a firmer feel down his legs. “I think I’d very much like to match, so I can enjoy your labor more intensely. If my legs are any indication, I may come close to discorporation, and it would be worth it.”

“I would like that, yeah.” Crowley stood behind the angel’s head and bent to kiss him. He scattered kisses all along his forehead, around his jaw, to his lips, and down his throat, as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands started by following Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale had brought his arms over his head to grip Crowley just above the knee, and he gave a small squeeze as the demon unbuttoned his cuffs and felt his way back down his arms. 

Aziraphale moved his head to accommodate Crowley kissing and licking down his throat as he unfastened the buttons on his chest. As the buttons came apart, Crowley continued down, his lips touching every new bit of skin revealed. He took a moment to rub his nose over Aziraphale’s nipple as he murmured, “Couldn’t have gone one day without an undershirt, Angel?”

Aziraphale huffed a small laugh, turning his head to kiss the curve of Crowley’s calf. “Well, I wasn’t much expecting that the evening would be going in this direction, not that it matters. When have you ever known me to be less than properly dressed, my dear?” One hand had started to wander up Crowley’s thigh, stopping just below the curve of the cheek, but close enough to feel the unique heat that came from an aroused vulva. 

Crowley’s back arched slightly, not pushing for more contact, just enjoying the contact that was there, allowing and helping himself to be teased. He finished the buttons and with his hands flat on Aziraphale’s torso, pushed the shirt open. He then stood and moved himself to one side, encouraging Aziraphale to lean forward. “Not as fast and easy doing this manually, but it has its benefits.” Aziraphale nodded, his eyes half-closed as Crowley barely touched him, fingertips only, as the shirts were removed.

Once completely bare, Crowley’s eyes roamed over his angel, enjoying every bit of him. His nipples stood above his skin, a few shades darker than the lovely pale pink surrounding them. The flush on his face extended down his throat ending just in the middle of his chest. His torso was sturdy and strong. Even if it was softer than what humans would consider attractive, Crowley considered it perfection. His legs as well, thicker than what you’d find in a magazine, but no less beautiful. The kit he had was fairly standard so far as he knew. Despite being a demon, he didn’t really go for the sexual stuff in the ‘workplace’ as it were. The skin darker than the rest of him, lovely testicles, and a cock that had nice girth and length. This last was engorged and lying slightly to one side waiting for attention. 

For his part, Aziraphale raised his arms above his head again, enjoying the look of happiness on his demon’s face. When they first became intimate, he had doubts regarding being aesthetically pleasing to Crowley, but that fear was quickly dispelled when Crowley showed him exactly what he thought of his corporation. He watched as Crowley dipped his head, and his head fell back with a small gasp and he kissed and licked around a nipple. He made another small sound as Crowley blew lightly over the area, and was a bit surprised when nothing else happened. He opened his eyes to see Crowley smiling down at him, slyly.

“Wanted to make sure you had a memory fresh, so you can compare to when the hair is gone.” He then began mixing again. He held Aziraphale’s elbow in place as he smoothed the wax over his armpit. 

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting that!” Aziraphale laughed as the wax tickled him a bit but let out a yelp when it was removed. Crowley pressed on the skin, same as he had before, but somehow this area was significantly different than his legs. He hoped this wasn’t indicative of making a mistake. “Well, that was unexpected. That one was genuinely unpleasant.” He pouted slightly at having his enjoyment dampened. 

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, not sure why. Same for me. I can, and have, waxed everything, but the armpits hold their sting for a bit.” He did the second as quickly as he could, wanting to get back to the good bits. He winced as Aziraphale yelped again, somewhat softer since he was expecting it this time.

Crowley took a moment and handed Aziraphale a glass of wine. “Thank you, dear.” He took a few sips and handed it back. “I don’t suppose, before you continue, that I could ask a demon for a kiss?”

“Depends on the demon, I guess.” Crowley grinned wickedly as he kissed Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s hands gripped Crowley’s back before gliding down his side and hooking a finger in the side of his indecent pants. 

“Fair is fair, wily demon.” Crowley grinned against Aziraphale’s lips as he pulled the bikinis off and tossed them over his shoulder. He then stood and preened again, cocking an eyebrow saucily. “Much better, my love. Now then … shall you continue?”

Crowley sat next to the lounger and began a layer on Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale held still, nervous again. However as the wax was pulled, he was relieved that this gave the same feeling as his legs, and a breath pushed out of him with a smile. “Amazing … “ 

Crowley gave a small smirk as the angel brought the fingers of one hand back into his hair while the other continued to grip the cushion above his head. He prepared himself for the heady feeling he got when his hair was pulled and was not disappointed as Aziraphale’s hand closed tightly when the second wax strip was removed. His eyes rolled back a bit and his lips parted as he felt his physical arousal pick back up. He always enjoyed female arousal, there were so many small nuances that he just didn’t get with a penis. A penis was easier and could be fun as well, sure, but in his opinion, the variety of sensations that could ripple through a vulva and vagina were breath-taking. 

As the waxing continued, Aziraphale’s hand squeezed its way down Crowley’s back to land on and grip his hip. At each wax pull, his hand would clench. His head was arched back, the whole of his throat exposed and showing the minute vibrations of every moan that escaped, and his eyes were closed. When his chest and torso were complete, he noticed that his legs had parted, the one closest to Crowley was foot flat on the floor. Aziraphale slowly dragged his fingertips down his chest, feeling the difference as Crowley repeated his earlier tease on his nipple. His eyes opened and a startled, “Oh … _oh_ ... “ gasped past his lips.

The demon grinned as he started at the inside of the knee, slowly kneading his fingers closer to the sensitive skin of the angel’s testicles. He brushed his fingertips, barely moving the small hairs covering them. “Are you ready for the last of it, Angel?”

“I am, very much, yes.” 

“Excellent.” Crowley adjusted his position, taking some liberties with what he saw at the salon by straddling the chaise, placing his angel’s feet on his knees making his legs spread. He winked at Aziraphale, who had the audacity to blush, before focusing solely on his task. 

While celestials such as themselves weren’t susceptible to infections or anything else that humans would be concerned about with this activity, he still wanted to do a good job, and he wanted to keep this area fully functioning. He gently stretched and flattened, carefully making sure that everything went smoothly, as it were. He tried very hard to ignore the sounds coming from the top of the lounger, but his body reacted while his eyes could not; he could feel the heat and moisture intensifying at the apex of his legs.

Aziraphale knew, realistically, that he physically could not get more erect than he already was, but psychologically, his arousal was still growing. His eyes were shut, his lungs hurt with the mixed signals of gasping and holding his breath. Muscles all over his body were flexing unbidden, and every movement of the air over his skin was a new experience. 

“All done, Angel.” Crowley gently moved his legs, letting Aziraphale relax better, before standing up to move the waxing tools out of the way. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch the angel peer down his body, shifting a bit this way and that, to see the results of Crowley’s work. Crowley returned and wiped him down again with clean water before tossing the cloth to the box that held all of the other waxing tools.

Crowley knelt on the floor and slid his hands up the outside of the lovely calves in front of him as he leaned over to nose at Aziraphale’s ankle. He let out a slow breath, letting the air drift and slowly tickle the angel. Crowley stopped moving and drifted his gaze up towards Aziraphale’s face, but his head was thrown back and eyes closed, preparing for what Crowley was about to do. “Look at me, Angel.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and Crowley let out a breath at the beautiful blue looking at him so intently. He slowly brought his tongue out of his mouth as they looked at each other, Aziraphale’s eyes becoming a bit unfocused as the tongue made contact with his skin and began moving along his leg. Crowley’s hands and mouth moved over Aziraphale’s legs until he couldn’t reach past a certain point. His lips never lost contact as he shifted to straddle the chaise and he pulled Aziraphale’s leg up to rest on his shoulder as he continued to lavish affectionate kisses and licks over him. 

The demon skimmed his fingertips over the leg not on his shoulder, as if a promise that it would get its turn. He still hadn’t blinked, holding his angel’s gaze as long as he could as he orally worshipped his soft skin. The leg was moved off his shoulder and brought to dangle over his knee as he repeated everything on the other leg. 

Aziraphale was paralyzed, gripping the sides of the lounge, unable to look away from his demon’s beautiful yellow eyes, the pupils shifting slightly in arousal. He felt like prey, and he was relishing it. His lips were parted and he was breathing deeply, mesmerized by his demon mouthing up his inner thigh. 

“Keep watching me, Angel.” Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically as Crowley reached the crease of his thigh and slipped his tongue to the side, grazing it under Aziraphale’s scrotum before placing a kiss in the opposite crease. 

The angel moaned. “Wicked demon. Please don’t tease me, Crowley.” He begged with both eyes and voice, and his demon was merciful. Bringing his tongue back to center and with the tip, tracing the line down the middle of the sac before flattening it to lick back up to the base of his erection. He lightly caressed the shaft with his tongue before teaching the tip. He closed his lips over the very tip in a wet kiss, still looking his angel in the eyes. 

The demon raised an eyebrow and his eyes smiled as he murmured. “Don’t look away … “ He took the head into his mouth and gently hollowed his cheeks as he swiped his tongue firmly all around the flesh. 

Aziraphale moaned obscenely loudly and brought one hand to Crowley’s face, tipping his chin to look at him more directly. Crowley’s tongue flattened and started flexing in place, gently massaging the head of his cock and he moaned again. “Perfect. My precious Demon, perfect.” His fingers carded into Crowley’s red hair before twining tightly the way he knew Crowley enjoyed, reveling in the moan that vibrated in Crowley’s mouth and traveling down his shaft. 

Crowley began slowly bobbing his head down his angel’s cock. Barely moving down any further on each maddeningly slow pass, but he knew his hedonistic lover lived for the slow build. He finally closed his eyes, allowing himself to more fully immerse himself in the feelings and sensations surrounding him. The pull in his hair, the heavy weight on his tongue, the silky scrotum in his hand, Aziraphale’s smooth legs wrapping over his shoulders, and his own fingers teasing his own nipples before moving down to lightly grip his smooth mons, sparking tingles through him. He moaned and the angel’s grip tightened with a gasp. Aziraphale had finally been unable to keep his eyes open, and his head fell back, but he kept his grip in Crowley’s hair. “Oh my … Crowley you are stunning, so good … “ 

Crowley felt and tasted the slow trickle of fluid coming from Aziraphale, and he gently brought his fingers lower, splitting them around his vulva, pulling the lips apart slightly to barely circle his clitoris before drawing a line down to his vagina, tracing the opening all the way around and bringing his finger back up to circle his clit again. He moaned louder, as he continued the figure-8 motions while tasting Aziraphale. 

The vibrations traveling all throughout his cock and down into his testicles be Crowley’s moaning were marvelous and he opened his eyes to look at his beautiful lover. “What are you doing down there, Demon? That has you … _oh that feels wonderful_ … has you making such … _your tongue is pure sin darling_ … such beautiful sounds?” He gasped low as Crowley grazed his teeth carefully up his shaft before giving a gentle bite and kiss to the tip.

“Playing with my bits, tasting you, feeling you … all of it, Angel.” He tried to lower himself back down but was held fast by the hand in his hair, so he was left to lick at the head while looking back into Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“Would you bring that lovely kit you’ve made yourself up here, I’d very much like to enjoy it myself.” Aziraphale let go of his hair and Crowley slinked his way up his body ready to straddle his waist. “Oh, no, my dear boy, I need you up here, if you please.” He tapped his nose with his finger before licking his lips. 

Crowley hiccuped a small questioning, but very interested, gasp. “You sure about that, Angel? This isn’t like a penis.” Aziraphale’s hands closed over his hips and began pulling him closer. He sometimes forgot how strong his Angel was, but he luxuriated in the feeling of being moved.

“No, I imagine not. Less a lolly, and more an ice cream is my expectation. Each unique in how to be approached yet both delicious,” Aziraphale was whispering as he positioned Crowley where he wanted him. Crowley was sitting just at his collarbones, knees to the sides of Aziraphale’s shoulders. He was close enough that the slightest movement would bring him to Aziraphale’s lips, but relaxed enough that Aziraphale could view him clearly. He looked at the lovely smooth skin in front of him, and inhaled the unique scent. “My dear, would you be so kind as to open yourself for me? I seem at a disadvantage, hands-wise.” He wiggled his fingers resting on Crowley’s bottom for emphasis.

Crowley gripped behind him, holding one of Aziraphale’s forearms and arched his back a bit as his other hand slipped down to spread himself open to Aziraphale’s hungry gaze. “Oh, Crowley … how delightfully extraordinary.” He looked up the beautiful lines of Crowley’s body and saw his jaw was slack and his eyes closed. He tapped a finger to get his attention, and met a pair of yellow eyes that were blinking in anticipation. “Eyes on me, my dear, fair is fair.”

Crowley nodded and swirled a finger around his clitoris and whispered, “This is an important bit, Angel.”

“Thank you, my love … “ Aziraphale pushed slightly on Crowley’s lower back, shifting him a little closer as he gently kissed all around Crowley’s fingers before giving tentative licks to the soft flesh Crowley was showing him. He heard a low moan from above him that encouraged him. For all they’d done together, this was new, and he was eager to learn all the new sounds his demon was making, and how to draw them out of him. The taste was different than what he was used to, but not by much, Crowley simply tasted like Crowley, and with that, and the helpful tip Crowley had shared with him, he put himself to it. 

Crowley felt the softness from his angel’s lips, and gave a soft content sigh before feeling Aziraphale lap at him made him moan. He felt and saw Aziraphale’s momentary hesitation and understood that maybe this was not going to be for him. He was about to say something when his breath was punched out of him, feeling Aziraphale’s tongue give a broad lick from his perineum to his clitoris before he kissed back down to cautiously swizzle his tongue, exploring inside the labia, but not stretching into his vagina. His grip tightened on Aziraphale’s wrist and his back arched, head falling back with his eyes squeezed shut. Crowley was panting and low quiet moans passed his lips as Aziraphale became more confident. Long licks from top to bottom, light kisses everywhere, shallow thrusting into the vaginal opening, nibbles on his labia … He could feel an orgasm building, a tightening inside him. His mind focused only on Aziraphale’s tongue and that increasing pressure bringing him closer to his climax. Aziraphale circled his clit with his tongue a few times before sucking on it moaning, the vibration sizzling through everything and Crowley’s mind went blank.

Aziraphale had felt Crowley’s buttocks clenching, which he was familiar with, however he wasn’t familiar with his thighs flexing. The flexing became twitching, and twitching became shaking. He had a mind to be concerned, but the panting he heard was not pained. He gave the bit that Crowley had pointed out another round of circling, and he felt Crowley’s hand slip from holding himself open to gripping Aziraphale’s hair. He sucked and moaned from the delicious feeling and heard a gasp and almost a squeak coming from his lover before feeling muscles flex and contract all around him. He slowed his tongue, giving long slow licks, savoring the flavors. He felt Crowley relax and begin to sway a bit, so he gently lifted his hips to lower him to his lap, cradling his exquisite, panting demon to his chest, kissing the top of his head. He hummed, smiling and content as Crowley calmed.

Crowley slowly blinked, listening to the angel humming. He had never had a female kit with a partner, never seemed like a good idea what with the whole Nephilim potential, so this was an entirely new experience. He felt exhausted and exhilarated, alert but lazy. The feeling he had the most was desire for more. He wasn’t done.

He picked up his head and looked at Aziraphale. The angel and the demon both moved by what they saw in the other’s eyes, and inflamed as well. Crowley took hold of Aziraphale’s head, angling him to his satisfaction, kissing him deeply, his tongue seeking out every bit of Aziraphale’s mouth. He moved on, passionately kissing and licking Aziraphale’s throat. He shifted his hips back to sit on Aziraphale’s thighs, straddling the chaise with his feet on the floor. He continued kissing, licking, and gently biting across Aziraphale’s collarbones and down and across his chest, tickling and teasing his nipples with his tongue. He reached down and lightly scratched his nails around the base of Aziraphale’s cock.

Aziraphale had kept his grip on Crowley as he shifted away, squeezing his thighs. He gave a gentle push for Crowley to sit up so he could watch the teasing. The demon’s slender fingers were well versed in how to physically arouse him best, and the demon’s mind, how he looked at him, and words were spine-tingling in their ability to arouse his mind and emotions. All this put together, his demon could take him apart and be the only being who could put him back together at the end of it. 

“You liked it, Angel. Having a cute little vulva to feast on.” Crowley’s grip was firm as he whispered, working Aziraphale back to a full erection. “What did you like best, lover? Taste? Scent? The way it tried to squeeze at your tongue?”

Aziraphale’s breath hitched, “Best? _oh, love_ … I believe the best part of … _yes, please_ … “ Aziraphale’s hand ghosted Crowley’s hip. Crowley gasped as the hand tucked itself underneath him, the fingers bending upwards to caress him, though not enough to penetrate him. “The best part of this lovely kit, is that it is part of you, Crowley.” He reached up with his other hand and curled it behind Crowley’s neck, guiding him down to kiss him. He murmured against his lips, “I want all of you, Crowley, however you feel best in giving it to me.”

Crowley’s head rolled back as he sat back up a bit, one hand still stroking Aziraphale, the other now on Aziraphale’s chest, holding him up. He rocked his hips against Aziraphale’s fingers, causing just enough friction to wetten up a bit. “You are beautiful, my precious Demon. Show me what else you want to do with this.” He curled us fingers up a bit more, slipping just to the first knuckle, but feeling and hearing a change in the demon. 

Crowley opened his eyes and looked down into Aziraphale’s as he started to slide forward. Aziraphale took his fingers away, instead curling one hand just below Crowley’s knees and the other gripping the base of his shaft. Crowley had both hands on Aziraphale’s chest as he wiggled his hips getting the angle right, finally feeling the head slip into his body. Aziraphale took his hand away, and hooking it behind Crowley’s other knee, gently began pulling him. 

Crowley had, in his experimentations, tried many things on and in his female bits, but he was sure he’d never try anything else again. This was sublime. He knew it wasn’t only to do with the cock, but everything around it as well. Hearing Aziraphale’s slow exhale of his name, the squeezing grip on his legs, those wanton and knowing blue eyes, all of this with the sinfully thrilling slide of Aziraphale’s flesh into his body … this was a mind-blowing moment. 

“Oh, Crowley … you feel … oh, and I can still taste you … kiss me, Demon.”

The demon consumed the angel, mouth first, elbows coming to rest by his shoulders to tangle his fingers into the soft blonde curls. The angel’s arms wrapped around the demon, holding him fast to his chest, small delighted gasps resulting from the over-sensitive skin having so much contact. They both slowly moved their hips, a contrast to the hunger in their kisses. Crowley leaned up on his elbows, arching his back and rolling his hips, adding a delicious twist to the friction. Aziraphale stretched to lick and press kisses to Crowley’s chest, giving his nipples gentle nibbles with his teeth. 

A hissing inhale was heard, and Crowley brought himself back down to lick and nip at Aziraphale’s throat and collar bones. Crowley continued rolling his hips and revelling in the shameless sounds hitching from his angel. “I’m much more sensitive this way ... feeling the texture of your cock, Angel, that perfect slide in and out … and the stretch I feel when I am sitting flat, bottomed out on you ... decadence that even the Romans couldn’t imagine.” He kissed him again, drawing words in dead languages with his tongue on the roof of the angel’s mouth. 

Aziraphale gasped and his mouth fell away, his head back on the cushion. “Crowley, oh my dear … I want to … “ 

“Yes, Angel, come on, that’s it, show me … show me how much you like this.” He didn’t change up, only continued rolling his hips at the same tantalizingly slow speed. “Tell me, Angel, show me … “

There was no fanfare, no scream, no rugged thrusting, but the utter joy Aziraphale felt in his release was transcendent, he felt it tingle like electricity rippling along every inch of his sensitive skin. He gasped into Crowley’s mouth, coiling his arms tighter around the demon’s back, his embrace unyielding as the goosebumps raised in the aftershocks of his climax. Crowley slowed to a stop, crossing his arms over Aziraphale’s chest, gazing at him. 

As he caught his breath, he realized something. “Crowley?” Crowley smiled, and tipped his head to the side, knowing what the angel was asking.

“Nah, timing it up doesn’t work as easily with the female bits. Not as easy to predict.” He felt the angel start to shift and he angled his hips to make him stay put. “Nope. I had a heart-stopper already, Angel.”

“Well, yes, but shouldn’t the … I’ve read that females can enjoy many -”

Crowley put his fingers over Aziraphale’s lips to hush him. “I’m aware they can, but doesn’t mean that they _have_ to. I think we shared an amazing bit of sexytime, Angel. The orgasm stuff is garnish for me, not goal.” Crowley leaned up, grinning saucily and gave him a wink before kissing him again. 

He stood up and stretched, completely comfortable, before extending a hand to Aziraphale to help him up as well. He saw a small shiver work its way down Aziraphale’s spine. “Oh, my. Temperature is going to take getting used to, I see.” 

“All kinds of things will, Angel. And once we are cleaned up, I’m going to introduce you to the utter decadence of silk, furs, feathers ... “

“My goodness, you appear to have quite the plan for my skin.”

“Not just your skin, Angel … I am going to warp your mind ‘til you can’t think straight.”

“Well, good thing I put up a sign that I was closed for the weekend. It appears I am at the mercy of a demon for the near future.”

Crowley crowded him against the wall next to the shower kissing him again, licking along his jaw to his ear. “Demons have no mercy, Angel … and you’re wrong. You’re not at my mercy for the _near_ future. You are mine for _The_ Future.” He lightly growled as Aziraphale carded his fingers in his hair before closing them into a fist, pulling him back to his lips.

“I accept your terms, Demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art commissioned from [MrsNoggin!](https://twitter.com/KCNoggin)
> 
> I appreciate you reading, thank you very much! 
> 
> This got away from me, goodness *fans self* ... I wasn't planning to do more than 500-600 words for the challenges but ... well, the boys have their own ideas.
> 
> Also, our favorite angel and demon don't have the same worries we do. Please, there should be no sex for a few days after waxing genitalia. 
> 
> This is the chaise I saw in my mind. 


End file.
